


Your Fanged Favor

by dragonofyang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Lotor is such a bottom in this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/pseuds/dragonofyang
Summary: A poem in which Allura is a vampire and Lotor is all too willing to quench her thirst.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Your Fanged Favor

We're alone on these twilight hour sheets,  
Not even the moon is a witness to these wicked deeds.  
Our inner fire eclipses the burning in your throat  
Until the dawn breaks like skin with scarlet streaks and notes.

Lips meet lips, and more than a kiss is shared,  
As you nibble bruised lips with hungry fangs bared.  
I close my eyes. I trust those lips  
As they trail to my neck and your hands grace my hips.  
You're my secret splendor, a hunter so tender  
That the prey begs to be taken and tasted  
Lest this desire go unattended and wasted.

I count the stars you make me see  
With every gasping breath sucked between dull teeth.  
One warm hand against one cold heart,  
And two red dots to leave your mark.  
So on the count of three, love, set your thirst free,  
That's what tonight is for, so indulge in me a bit more.

Your hand dives down to stroke my fire,  
And your sharp nails on tender skin leave me helpless to my desire  
For you, your bite, your body pressed against mine.  
I belong to the night's princess most sublime.  
Allura, take me, taste me, I'm at your service and mercy,  
So burn me at the stake of your unbeating heart.  
Make me your alizarin work of art.

I lick the backs of your fangs, tasting a world I never knew before,  
And I know the morning light won't have the same allure.  
I'm yours, love, to have, to hold. For you, I turn from the gates of salvation.  
For me, in the secret hours the sun doesn't know, be my holiest damnation.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no explanation other than I just wanted to write some smutty vampire poetry because I am also working on a Tinder vampire AU Lotura fic right now and it got horny really fast lmao
> 
> Also there's a ye olden internet cookie for whoever can spot the reference to a wildly famous four-book vampire romance series :V I cannot be serious to save my life y'all but #noregrets


End file.
